Autopilot systems in aircrafts and rotorcrafts perform trimming operations between cockpit controls and flight components (e.g., rotorcraft swashplates, aircraft propellers, and/or others). Some aircraft and rotorcraft flight control systems use a combination of series actuators and parallel actuators to provide both hands-on stabilization and hands-off flight control, respectively. For example, series actuators often supply changes to the control surfaces (e.g., swashplate) of a rotorcraft without moving cockpit controls, and parallel actuators often position the cockpit controls to satisfy a trimming operation of the aircraft or rotorcraft.